The Chosen Ones
by dahdtoudi
Summary: Tausha and Keir love playing KH2, but what happens when they're somehow transported into the game and learn that they are the Chosen Ones ?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_It was like any other weekend. Tausha and Keir were having a sleep over, and were bickering over which video game to play. They eventually settled on taking turns playing 'Kingdom hearts II'. _

_Then, while it was Tausha's turn, and she was pressing the combos she learned, it happened... _

The characters on the screen continued in the combo, but Tausha and Keir could see that the background was changing rapidly. It looked a little like what one would think a portal of Darkness might look like... Until the blinding flash of light. There was endless falling, until...

"OUCH!" Tausha screamed, landing on the pavement. She shook her head, then stared at her hand. No controller. She looked at her cloths - no sweatshirt, no worn out pair of jeans, and no NO NONSENCE socks she stole from her sister... "What the FU-" She would have finished her sentence if something, or someone, had not fallen on her.

It wad Keir, "What the HELL!?" She yelled, looking around franticly.

"My cloths changed!" Tausha shrieked. She was franticly trying to figure out what happened. "Did yours?"

Keir looked down at her clothes- no oversized black skull shirt, no short blue jean shorts and no blue toed socks. What the hell!? "Yeah! What is going on here!?"

"I don't know, but..." She tried to get up, and failed. "Would you please get OFF ME!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Keir quickly jumped off her friend and helped her up.

"Thanks." Tausha said. She analyzed the new garb they were wearing. Keir was wearing a black strapless tight bodysuit, a red chain belt, and red gloves and boots. She also had a black heart tattoo on her left arm. Tausha was wearing a white short tank top with a sleeveless purple jacket over it, denim short shorts, and white wraps on the lower part of her arms, black gloves, and brown boots. She too had a black heart too but on her right arm. But the weirdness didn't stop there…

"Uh… is it me or are we in Twilight Town?"

"Twilight Town?" Tausha looked around and sure enough they were, "What the crap?"  
Then it to dawn them…

"We're in the game!!!" The two friends yelled at the same time. And they were soon jumping up and down doing a fan girl squeal, earning a few strange looks from people that passed.

"This is so cool!" Keir smiled, "Hey maybe we'll see Axel!" she was all but drooling at the thought.

"And Riku or maybe even Sephiroth!" Tausha started daydreaming. She snapped out of it and looked directly at Keir, "I wonder if we have any special abilities, or what if we're just stuck here as one of the lame towns people..." She frowned at that thought as a villager walked by, she glanced at him and smiled a little embarrassed, "No offense sir..."

Keir shook Tausha, "Don't think like that! We were brought here for a reason, there's no way we're gonna end up being just towns people."

"Good point." Tausha said then smiled, "Hey I wonder if Roxas is near by..."

Keir grinned, "I'd say we go find him, who knows we might bump into Axel along the way!" she giggled.

Tausha giggled, "Ok! But wait do you think we're really in the beginning of the game? What if Roxas isn't even around anymore?"

Keir grabbed Tausha by the arm and pulled her along, "There's only one way to find out, come on!"

Right as they neared the Roxas' hang out, a stick was thrown, and hit Keir in the eye. She immediately covered her eye, "Owe! Okay who ever threw that has exactly 7.5 seconds to tell me why I shouldn't KILL YOU!" she yelled.

"Calm down Keir, I think Roxas might have thrown it."

"Oh... OH yeah!" She looked over where it was thrown and sure enough there he was. He slightly backed away from her though due to what she said a few seconds ago, "I think I scared him" Keir said sheepishly.

Roxas looked at the two awkwardly, "Who are you guys? I haven't seen you before, and how do you know my name?"

"Uh we're new here." Tausha said, "And as for your name um... Lucky guess is all."

"Oh that sounded convincing." Keir whispered sarcastically.

Tausha half glared at Keir, "Well what would you have said?" She whispered right back.  
"That we heard of him."

"Oh...I guess that would have worked." Tausha giggled a little embarrassed.

"But whatever we do lets not tell him this is a game..." Keir whispered, "Who know what will happen if we did."

Tausha looked at Keir unimpressed, "I wouldn't have said anything like that."

Roxas took another step back, "Where are you guys from?"

"A world far away from here called Earth." Keir said. Hey it was the truth after all.

"Yeah...so...Roxas, it's such an honor to finally meet you, my name's Tausha and this is my best friend Keir."

Keir smiled and waved, "Hiya."

Roxas smiled and nodded, "Nice to meet you guys, and sorry about the whole hitting you with the stick."

"It's okay. And sorry for overreacting like that." Keir said sheepishly.

"That's fine, I'm actually heading to see some of my friends, you guys can come along if you don't have anything better to do."

"Sure!" Both girls said in unison and they grabbed Roxas' arms. Keir had his left and Tausha had his right, "Let's get going!" they ran towards the hanging slightly dragging a surprised Roxas.

Roxas looked at them funny again, "Do you guys even know the way?"

Tausha and Keir looked at each other surprised, "Of course we don't silly!" Tausha spoke up.

"Yeah, you better lead us there." Keir patted Roxas on the back.  
"Yep. Lead the way!" Tausha smiled.

Roxas smiled, "Ok, this way!" The girls began to follow him down an alley way.  
When they reached the hang out, no one was there. A letter was on a table that read:

_Today we head for the beach. Don't sweat about the munny. – Hayner_

Tausha smiled, "You guys are going to the beach? How fun!"

"Beaches are so fun." Keir said with a nod.

Roxas nodded, "Alright then lets head to the train station, Hayner and the others should be there."

Keir and Tausha nodded in unison.

When they left the hangout, they saw Pence and Ollete. They waved at Roxas and were walking towards them, but suddenly stopped... infact everything but Roxas, Keir and Tausha had stopped. Time had literally froze.

Roxas looked around, "What's going on?"

Tausha and Keir both looked at each other a little shocked, then they both turned their attention to Roxas. Suddenly a girl with short blonde hair, in a white dress appeared. It was Namine, "Hello Roxas." she said with a small smile, "I wanted to meet you at least once."

Roxas looked at her with confusion "Me?"

Keir and Tausha both looked completely amazed; they couldn't believe who they were actually seeing. Namine then noticed the girls, "Who are yo.." her eyes widen slightly, "So you're the chosen ones..."

"Chosen what?" Tausha said.

Keir raised an eyebrow. This part was not in the game before. Tausha and Keir both suddenly felt a little woozy, they almost fell over but they caught themselves and stood straight.

"Did you feel that?" Tausha asked.

"I don't know, what just happened?" Keir was holding her head.

"I just got really dizzy..."

Keir nodded her head, "Then yeah, I felt it too."

"What's happening to us?"

Keir shook her head, "I don't know..."

The next thing they knew time was restored and Namine disappeared, "Wha?" They looked around and they saw that Roxas was heading for the white manor, looking for Namine.

"Hey! Wait for us Roxas!" Tausha yelled as her and Keir ran after them.

Just then a portal of Darkness open, and a tall lean man wearing an organization jacket, stepped out in front of them. The hood of his jacket hid his face, "How do you two know Roxas?" he asked simply.

Keir spoke up, "Uhh... We just met him a little while ago."

Tausha nodded in agreement with her.

"You're lying" He said with some amusement in his voice. He removed his hood. It was Axel, "And just so you two know. I don't take kindly to lairs." He said with a smirk.

Keir's eyes widen and a faint blush appeared on her face. Her most favorite character in the game was standing right there! "A-Axle...!" she quickly put her over her mouth when she realized what she blurted out. _'That was not smart move..._' She thought.

Axel looked directly at Keir and noticed her blush, he smirked, "And how do you know my name?"

"I uh...um... uh..." She tried to think up something, but came up empty, "Um... Tausha I think this is the part where we run off.." she whispered to her friend.

Tausha had a huge smile on her face, "But don't you wanna..."before she could finish, Keir grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away, soon the two were sprinting away form Axel.

"Hey why are we running!?" Tausha asked.

"Axel works for Organization XIII..." Keir explained as they ran, "And if they find out we know so much about everything..." She paused hoping Tausha would catch on.

Tausha looked completely puzzled but then finally caught on, "...Oh. OH MY GOSH! You're right! They'll want to capture us for sure."

"Yeah and thanks to my big mouth Axel will probably figure it out..." Right as Keir said his name, he appeared right in front of them, "Whoa!" Both Keir and Tausha skidded to a stop, "Uh... Hi???" Keir said.

Axel smirked again and took a step toward the girls, "Why are you two running away? Are you trying to hide something?"

The two friends took a step back for every step that Axel took towards them, "Maybe..." Keir said.

" ...And maybe not..." Tausha said. Then Tausha and Keir looked at each other and ran back the other direction.

"Should we try to follow Roxas?" Tausha asked Keir as they were sprinting.

Before Keir could answer dozens of Dusks blocked their path, "Gah!!!!" Keir screeched to a stop, "Not good..." She turned and saw Axel walking over, "Can you PLEASE stop stalking us!?" she said to him.

Tausha smirked then giggled, "You know you like it." She whispered.

Keir's eyes went wide and she elbowed Tausha in the side.

"Owe!" Tausha yelped.

"Can it." Keir said, "Or perhaps you want me to mention your little Riku-kun? Hmmm?" Keir then mentally kicked herself _'Dammit now fire boy is going to be asking about that!' _

Axel had a huge grin on his face, "You two aren't from around here are you?" He took a step towards the girls and pulled out two pretty good sized circular blades, they had spikes coming off of them and he began to twirl them in each of his hands. "I think you should come with me. And trust me, you don't want to make this difficult on yourselves."

The two friends looked at each other. Just how were they going to fight this guy with NO WEAPONS!?

_White Midnight..._

Tausha blinked, "Wha?"

_White Midnight..._

"...White Midnight...?" suddenly a white keyblade with black swirls on it appeared in Tausha's hand.

_Ninja's Rose..._

Keir blinked, "Meh? Ninja's Rose?" A red Keyblade appeared in her hand.

Both girls looked at each other again, '"SWEET!!!"

Tausha and Keir both held their keyblades before them, Keir smirked, "Well we're definitely not going to make this easy for you."

Tausha was still looking hers over, "It's so beautiful... but is it strong enough?"

Keir took a step towards Axel, "There's only one way to find out."

Axel smirked, "You little girls really want to take me on? You know I might kill you?"

Keir rushed toward him, and suddenly disappeared, "Keir!?" Tausha looked around franticly for her friend.

Suddenly Keir was behind Axel, and she whacked him across the back with her Keyblade, "That was weird! Time like stopped for few seconds!"

Axel looked angry, he turned around and swung his chakrams at Keir, even flames began to form as he twirled them in an attack against her.

Keir ducked and foot swept his legs out from under him, "Thank god for karate and spar class!" she said with a grin.

Axel quickly recovered, he rolled to the side and glared at the girls, "I guess I don't have time for this...But don't think I've given up." With that said a dark portal opened behind him and he backed into it, disappearing into darkness.

Tausha looked at Keir a little worried, "Ok, so you got Axel off of us, but now we lost Roxas."

"We'll he was following Namine the last time I remembered." Keir said, "So let's go there."

"Yeah but he's probably already heading up the circling stairs to fight the..." Tausha looked at the ground and held her head, "I just got really dizzy again. Every time that happens it's like I forget something."

Keir nodded, "I feel it too, and I'm even starting to forget some of the main parts of the game."

Tausha smirked, "I guess we'll really have to play it then."

Keir smirked also, "Yeah, we'll just have to figure it out all over again."

"But we get to witness everything in person now." Tausha grinned.

"Yeah." Keir held her keyblade, "We get to actually kill the heartless and nobodies  
instead of controlling Sora and Roxas to do it"

Tausha held up her keyblade too, "Yeah, this is so awesome!"

"Well shall we go find Roxas now?" Keir grinned, "I'm itching to try Ninja's Rose out on some nobodies."

Tausha nodded her head, "Yeah, I'd love to get in some practice." The two took off toward the old mansion.

When they reached the Sandlot area, they saw that time had stopped, because they were the only one's moving again. The two friends then spotted Roxas fighting off some Dusks, and by the looks of it he was starting to get overwhelmed.

"Need some help? Keir asked as her and Tausha jumped over to him, keyblades ready.  
Roxas looked at the two a little confused, "...Yeah, I guess so."

Keir smirked, "Tausha you take those ones on the left, and I'll take the ones to the right."  
Tausha nodded, "Got it!" The girls split right and left the middle dusks to Roxas.

Keir suddenly vanished and reappeared behind her targeted dusks, killing them with one graceful strike. She grinned, "Hey Tausha I think I just found out what my power is!"

"What's that?" Tausha asked as she attacked some dusks.

"I can stop time for a short while! I wonder what your power is..."

Tausha busted out a combo on her first enemy, hitting him with a constant basic attack until he finally vanished, "Mine's not working." Tausha looked her keyblade over.  
Suddenly an orb of darkness shot out from her keyblade, obliterating the rest of her enemies. Tausha's eyes brightened in excitement, "Oh my gosh! I just totally shot something!" She hugged her blade, "I'm so sorry I ever doubted you." Her weapon then started to glow pure white. A beam of pure light finished of the rest of the dusks.

"WOW!" Keir exclaimed, "Now I can see why yours is called White Midnight!" She grinned.

Tausha looked happier than ever, "Wow, so you have some kind of time control and I have some kind of dark and light powers."

She nodded, "Yeah. We're going to SO kick ass with these powers!"

Tausha giggled, "Yes! Let's go find some more baddies!

"Yeah!" Keir said. She then noticed the dumbfounded look on Roxas' face, "...What…?"

Roxas stared at the girls as everyone's keyblades vanished and time began to move normally, "You guys have keyblades too? What is going on here?"

Both girls shrugged, "Not a clue." Of course they did know but they weren't about to say that.

Tausha walked up to Roxas, "We're just as confused as you, but we shouldn't worry about that now, where's that blonde girl you were talking with earlier?"

Roxas looked shocked, "You're right! I think she was headed for the old mansion."

Keir grinned, "Then lets head there."

The three teens headed for the old mansion, with surprisingly no dusk encounters. They soon stopped in front of the gate, due to it was locked. Keir took a hold of the gate and shook it, "I can't believe it's locked! And we didn't get attacked at all."

Suddenly a man in an Organization jacket appeared behind the girls, grabbing them both by the arm. Tausha and Keir had the same reaction, they jumped when they felt the grip tighten on their arms, then they looked up at the person completely confused.

"Let us go!" Keir yelled.

The man just ignored her yell and dragged them towards a Darkness portal. Both girls immediately started kicking and screaming for help, "Roxas! Help!"

Roxas looked completely stunned but at the last instant tried to help, he ran at the portal and reached out for each of the girls' hands but he was just seconds too late. The Portal closed and Roxas ran into open space, "They're gone..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Heroine and The Betrayer

Both Tausha and Keir were struggling to break free, even after being dragged into the portal, "Let us go, you oversized brute!" Keir yelled.

"Gah! Who do you think you are!? Let go!" Tausha yelled too, she couldn't even see the person dragging her by the arm or Keir anymore, they were surrounded by too much darkness.

When the darkness finally disappeared, they were inside the old manor's secret computer room. The man let go of them.

Tausha and Keir both rubbed their arm where he had held them, "You didn't have to be so  
rough..." Tausha pouted.  
"Yeah, what's your deal?" Keir asked.

"DiZ well be here shortly." He stated simply, ignoring they're comments.

Both girls froze when they heard his voice, "OH MY GOSH IT'S RIKU!!!" Tausha started to blush. She was with her most favorite character in the game.

Suddenly DiZ walked in," Hello young ladies."

Keir and Tausha looked over at him, "Umm... Hi???"

DiZ looked at them closely, "So how did you two manage to get into the simulated world?"

Riku's hand came up to hush DiZ, "How do you know who I am?"

Tausha instantly covered her mouth and Keir looked a little annoyed, "We did it again..."

Tausha nodded in agreement, "Sorry..."

DiZ looked at the two young girls, "You two seem to know alot. How did you get such knowledge?"

Keir and Tausha looked at each other. How were they going to tell him without mention that all this is a game!?

"Hmm Namine must be right about you young ladies then..." DiZ said, "You two must be the chosen ones..."

Tausha and Keir looked at each other puzzled, but their expressions almost turned sinister when they looked back at DiZ and smiled.

"Well that might explain why we know so much..." Keir tried to sound innocent.

Tausha nodded, "Yeah, we both sort of just fell into your world...and for some reason we just know certain things..." She looked at Keir for reassurance.

Keir nodded, "Yeah."

DiZ looked amused, "Do you even know what you're part as the chosen ones is?"

Both girls frowned, "...No..."

Keir stared at DiZ, "Since you keep calling us the chosen ones, do you know what our purpose is?"

DiZ nodded, "The chosen ones are two sisters. Both wielders of keyblades. They're job is to make sure what has not yet come to pass happens." He explained.

Tausha and Keir smiled, "Well that sounds like us, I guess..." Tausha looked over at Riku, "Why don't you take off the hood, we know who you are."

"I don't think he wants to..." Keir whispered, "Remember he's in that icky Ansem form..."

"Awe, you're right." Tausha walked up to him, "It's alright though, you're still Riku on the inside and that's all that matters." she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly her tattoo glowed pure white, and a blinding light filled the room. A few seconds later the light went away, and Riku's hood was off, raveling his true face.

Tausha quickly removed her hand and stared at Riku completely in a daze.

Keir looked amazed, "Tausha, did you just do that?"

Tausha just shook her head lifted her shoulders up and down, letting Keir know that she wasn't sure. She continued to just smile at Riku.

"I don't know how you did it but..." Riku tightly hugged Tausha, "Thank you..."

Tausha's cheeks turned a light pink as she just stood lifeless in his arms.

Keir giggled and covered her face, it was funny to see Tausha so embarrassed.

DiZ smiled, "One of the powers of the chosen ones... Healing."

Keir grinned, "If only I had a camera right now."

Riku let Tausha go and she looked at Diz, "So I can heal people? That's awesome, what else can the chosen's do?" She was happy Riku still had his blindfold on, she was having a hard time getting rid of the blush on her cheeks.

"You two can also control the lower ranking Heartless and Nododies." He explained, "As well as make portals of Darkness."

"Really!?" Keir sounded really excited.

"Oh wow, that sounds so awesome. I wonder how we do all that..." Tausha looked like she was trying to think.

"With training." DiZ said, "Sora won't awake for a few more days, giving you two time to perfect of your skills."

"Alright! Let's start training!" Keir grinned.

"Yeah!...But where?" Tausha started looking around, "And how?"

"The training room upstairs, and Riku will be the one training you two." DiZ said.

Keir smirked and nudged Tausha then whispered, "I'll bet you're happy."

Tausha giggled and blushed again, "Yeah..." The two headed up some stairs and Riku followed.

"Let's see how good you are at using your keyblades..." Riku said as they reached the training room. He looked at Tausha, his keyblade appearing in his hand, "Let's start with you."

Tausha smiled, "I've actually only fought with it once.." She held her hand before her and watched her Keyblade form in her grasp. She grinned, "Well I guess you just have to want it, and it'll come to you..." She held it out with her one hand, "Ok, I think I'm ready."

Riku nodded, "Okay try and hit me then."

Tausha nodded, "Ok..." She charged at him jumping into the air and bringing down her blade for a vertical slash, but Riku easily sidestepped and avoided the attack. She glanced at Riku and tried to hit him again but he dodged her attack once more.

Keir cheered from the side, "Come on Tausha! Try harder! I know you've got to be faster than that!"

Tausha grinned, "I am trying!" She charged at him again but he avoided her easily once more.

"You're going easy on him because you think he's cute! Hit him already!" Tausha stopped in her tracks and gave Keir a look that was pure anger and embarrassment. Keir just busted up laughing, "Sorry, did I say that too loud!?"

Tausha was about to throw her keyblade at her, but froze when she felt Riku's arm snake around her waist from behind, "You're not holding your keyblade right for starters..." He placed his hand on hers, readjusting her grip on her weapon, "This is how you should hold it." he said.

Tausha's face showed instant shock, her mouth was half open and she was blushing again, she couldn't even speak she was so nervous. Keir's hand came up to cover her own mouth, she had to muffle her girly giggles.

Riku smirked slightly, then let go of her and turned her around so she was facing him, "Okay try again."

Tausha had this huge smile on her face, "Ok, I'll try." Her words came out really shy and quiet.

Keir smirked, "Yeah and now she won't be able to hit him at all..."

Tausha looked her keyblade over and gripped it like Riku had just showed her, she looked up at him and took a deep breath. "Alright, here we go." She charged at him like before, only now she felt a little more confident. She swung her blade fast and Riku didn't have time to avoid her, he had to actually block her blade with his own.

"Nice!" Riku smiled before counter attacking fast and hard.

Tausha meeped, and just barley managed to block his attack. It was so hard that she was knocked backwards and fell to the ground, "Dang I wish I was stronger!"

"It's not always about strength, use your speed and agility to completely avoid those types of attacks." Riku helped her get up off the ground then looked at Keir, "You want to try?"

"Sure." Keir smirked, Ninja's Rose appearing in her hand, "Let's just see how good you are."

Tausha went to the side to watch them and Riku readied himself for Keir's first attack.

Keir ran at Riku, her keyblade ready. She was going to attack, but literally jumped over him at the last second, landing behind him. She then attacked him from behind.

She almost hit him but he dodged rolling forward and spinning around to face her again.

"That was awesome Keir!" Tausha cheered.

Keir grinned, ducking down right as Riku turned, and foot swept his legs out from under him.

Riku hit the ground and before he could get up Keir stood above him, pointing her keyblade at his upper chest.

Riku smirked, "Good."

Tausha smiled and clapped, "That was so great Keir! I can't believe how talented you are!"

Keir smirked at Tausha, "I told you, you should have come to those karate classes with me miss lazy!" Tausha just stook, and her tongue out.

Keir laughed then looked down at Riku, "Am I done then?"

Riku nodded, "You're good for today, but Tausha needs more work."

Keir looked around the room and saw a door, "Ok then, can I explore the area while you train her?"

Riku nodded, "Yeah, the door to the left over there leads outside. Be careful though, Heartless lurk out there."

Tausha looked at Keir confused, "What?! You're gonna leave me _alone_...here?"

"You won't be alone." Keir smirked, "You'll be with you're precious little Riku-kun."

"KEIR!!!" Tausha yelled, her face red with both anger and embarrassment.

Keir grinned and did a peace sign at Tausha and Riku, then ran off outside, before Tausha could do anything.

As Keir shut the door behind her and walked outside, it looked so familiar but for some reason she couldn't remember the place. "I know I've seen this place before but why can't I remember clearly?" She walked a bit further completely ignoring her surroundings, she was too busy trying to remember what this area was called. Her eyes were glued to the ground as she walked, until she bumped into someone. "Ouch! Sorry about tha..."

As she looked up she saw it was actually Axel she had hit, he was looking down at her while smirking. "You should really watch where you're going."

A faint blush immediately appeared on her cheeks, "Heheh..." She quickly snapped out of it and jumped to her feet, "So what do ya want now fire-boy?"

"Honestly I was just out for a stroll and look who I run into." He smirked.

Keir rolled her eyes, "Riiiiight." she placed her hands on her hips, "So you here to try to capture me again or perhaps you want another ass whooping?"

Axel grinned, "Last time you were lucky." He looked around, "And this time you seem to be all alone." He took a step towards her, "Mind telling me who you are, and how you know Roxas?"

"The name's Keir." she pointed to her head, "Got it memorized?" She smirked, "Oh wait is that YOUR line? So sorry."

Axel's smirk turned to confusion, he looked Keir over, "Keir? But how did you know I say that? Who are you really?"

"Are you deaf fire boy?" Keir grinned, "I just told you. And as for why I knew that..." she grinned impishly and pretended to zip her lips. Keir blinked and the instant she opened her eyes Axel was in her face, her eyes widened.

"Are you someone from the organization?" Axel continued to examine Keir, "Have we met before? Is that why you know so much?" He got right in her face, his nose just an inch from her own as he looked her right in the eyes.

Blush once again appeared on her face, "N-no..." she said, stepping away from him, until she bumped into a tree.

Axel saw her blush and couldn't help but smile, he took a step forward and placed both his hands on the tree just above Keir's shoulders. He leaned in again, just a breath away, "What else do you know about me?"

This caused Keir to blush even more, "Y-your elemental power is f-fire..." she slightly stuttered.

"Yeah, well I know something about you too." Axel smirked and continued to gaze straight  
into Keir's eyes.  
"And w-what's that?" Keir was pressing her back against the tree as much as she could.

"You're cute when you blush." Axel stood up straight and looked down at Keir smirking.

"I... am?" she blushed even more. _'Oh my god! He thinks I'm cute!' _

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't think it."

"T-thanks! I think you're pretty cute too!" Keir quickly covered her mouth. _'I can't believe I just blurted that out load!' _

"I never would have guessed that." Axel said sarcastically while flirting.

"Heheh..." She blushed once again, looking away in attempt to hide it.

Axel turned and took one step away, then looked over his shoulder and placed his hand out to the side, he motioned Keir to take a hold of it, "So this time, would you like to come with me? Peacefully?"

"As much as I love to... I can't..." Keir sighed.

"Awe..." Axel pouted, "Not even as a first date?"

Her eyes widen, "D-date!?"

"That's what I said, won't you please come?" Axel smiled at her.

"Eh what the hell! Sure!" Keir said with a grin, and took his hand.

"Great choice." Axel smiled then opened a dark portal.

Keir held onto his hand tightly when the portal open. Sure, she liked the dark and all. But not so dark that she couldn't even see her own nose.

Axel pulled her close, "Don't be afraid, I'll protect you."

Keir nodded, "...Okay..."

The two disappeared into darkness, while back in the training room Tausha had finally managed to get Riku on his back, she stood above him and giggled, "Yes! I finally knocked you over! Can I get some kind of reward or something?"

Riku tripped her with his keyblade. He pinned her, "Never let your guard down." He said, smiling at her.

"I didn't let my guard down." Tausha shyly smiled, "I wanted you to trip me."

He smirked and leaned close to her face, "Oh really now?"

Tausha could feel her cheeks get warm, 'Oh my gosh, I'm blushing again!' She nodded her head, "Yep, I planned on it."

"Did you plan this then?" Riku closed gap between them, kissing Tausha on the lips.

Tausha's eyes showed how completely shocked she was, but there was no way she was going to complain. When Riku pulled away she had the biggest smile on her lips, "W-what was that for?"

"You asked for a reward didn't you?" He smiled.

Tausha giggled almost like a little school girl, "he-he, yeah." She reached up and touched Riku's blindfold, "You kissed me and you haven't even seen my face."

He took her hand gently, "I don't need my eyes to see how beautiful you are."

Tausha could feel her heart pounding, "Wow...that was so sweet."

Riku smiled, and got up, offering his hand to her, "I'm just speaking the truth."

There was no hesitation, Tausha grabbed Riku's hand and let him pull her up. She began to look around, "Awe, you really are sweet, but hasn't Keir been gone for a while now? Maybe we should go look for her."

"Yeah. It's started to get dark outside."

"Then let's go and find her." Tausha began to step toward the door that lead outside.

When they went outside, Keir was nowhere in sight, "Keir?" Tausha called out.

...No response…

"Keir! Keir where are you!?" Tausha looked around some more, "Stop joking around and come out! Keir?" She looked at Riku completely worried, "Where is she?"

Riku shook his head, "I don't think she's here..."

"She's not..." DiZ said, stepping outside, "...Just as I feared..."

"What? What are you talking about?" Tausha ask worriedly.

DiZ walked back inside, "Meet me in the computer room, and I'll explain."

Tausha looked at Riku then back at DiZ before heading back inside. 'What's going on?' She made her way down into the computer room, "Has something bad happened to Keir? We should hurry and find her now!"

When they got there, DiZ was at the computer, playing a security recording, "This was recorded when Keir was outside."

Tausha nodded and watched the recording. It showed Keir interacting with Axel, then _willingly_ leaving with him through a darkness portal.

Tausha continued to stare at the screen, "...ok, so she just took off with Axel...that's not so bad. Right?" She had a look that showed she didn't even believe what had just come out of her mouth, _'Well, Keir really likes Axel, if Riku wanted to take me somewhere...I'd probably go  
too...' _  
"Wrong." DiZ said "You see there's more about the Chosen Ones that I didn't mention earlier."

Tausha look at him, "What do you mean?"

"One is known as the Heroine, a loyal servant of Light. And the other..."

"And that is?"

DiZ sighed, "The Betrayer, one who resides to Darkness."

Tausha shook her head and chuckled, "Well than we're not the chosen ones." Tausha crossed her arms and turned completely serious, "Neither one of us would choose darkness, especially not Keir. Sorry but you must have the wrong girls."

DiZ shook his head and pointed to the tattoo on her arm, "Both you girls have that do you not? That's the symbol of the Chosen Ones. "

Tausha glared at her tattoo, "No! I don't care what your prophecy says or whatever! Keir is pretty much my sister and she would never betray anyone."

DiZ sighed, "Fine. But if she doesn't return in a few days, then you'll have to except the truth, Tausha."

Tausha looked away and closed her eyes to keep from crying, _'Where are you Keir? Please prove these guys wrong...'_


	3. Chapter 3: Portals of Confusion

Keir held onto Axel as they walked through the darkness, "So... where are we going?"

"I just wanted to show you off, people at the organization would be more than jealous to see that I have found you." He said, pulling her close to him.

Keir nodded. _'God I hope we're almost out of this darkness...'_

A light appeared just ahead of the two and Axel lead Keir into it, when they walked out of the darkness they were in a bright hall, it was long and so bright that it made them squint as they entered, "Welcome to Organization XIII's base." Axel smirked.

"It's... white." she said.

Axel laughed, "Yeah, that's for sure. Come on, I have a feeling the boss knows who you are." He started to pull her down the hall.

"Do you know who I am?" Keir ask with a slight smirk

Axel looked at her and arched an eyebrow, "After our first encounter I did some research, something about chosens and what not. Am I getting warmer?"

"Maybe."

He pulled Keir even closer to him flirtingly, "I think you're one of the Chosen Ones, the Betrayer." He got right in her face, "And I think that's pretty hot."

She started to blush, "R-really?"

"You're even cuter when you blush." Axel's lips were only half an inch away from Keir's. He gently pressed his lips against hers in a 10 second kiss that felt like something from a movie.

Keir went wide-eyed in disbelief of what was happing "…Wow..." was she could manage to say.

Axel smiled, "It was good huh?"

Keir nodded, "Yes..."

His smile turned to a smirk, "Well there's more where that came from, but first you get to meet the big guy."

"Okay. Lead the way."

Axel led her all the way down the bright hall until they came to a set of huge double doors. He pushed one of the doors open and pulled Keir inside. She noticed someone sitting on a high thrown-like chair at the far end of the room.

Axel's hand spread out until he was pointing at the man in the chair, "If you really are one of the chosen then you have to approach him on your own, with your own free will." He smiled, "But don't worry, I'll be waiting for you right here."

Keir gave a slight nod then walked over to the man, "...Hello Xemnas..."

"So you know who I am?" Xemnas was resting his chin on his fist while relaxing in his huge seat.

"Yes I do." Keir said simply.

Axel walked up behind Keir, "She came willingly Xemnas, I believe she is the Betrayer."

_'Betrayer...?'_ Right then Keir's tattoo glowed a deep red, "...Wha...?"

Xemnas and Axel both looked at Keir almost stunned, "It turned red?" Axel was the first to speak.

"W-what's going on...?" She felt dizzy once again, memories of her former life started to fade away.

Axel caught her before she fell to her knees, and Xemnas smirked, "She really is the Betrayer."

Keir held her head in one hand, "What the hell just happen...?"

"You have come to the right place." Xemnas stood up and walked to her, "I will help you understand everything."

Keir looked up at Xemnas, thw iris' in her eyes turn from their normal deep blue to red. She nodded, "Alright..."

Xemnas placed his hand on Keir's shoulder and smirked, "You will be the one to help me succeed."

"Very well." _'What the hell am I saying...!?'_

Xemnas returned to his chair, "So you have no objections?"

"No..."

Xemnas smirked, "...Good"

"What do you want me to do?" Keir asked.

"I want you to get rid of the other Chosen One..."

"Fine..." _'I can't believe I just said that... I'm sorry Tausha...'_

Xemnas looked at her unconvinced, "You must already despise her to agree so quickly."

"I'm just following my destiny..." She said simply.

"Either that, or you think you can out smart me." He was glaring at her.

"If I thought that I wouldn't even be here in the first place." Keir said folding her arms across her chest glaring right back.

Xemnas turned his attention away from Keir, "Axel, take her out of here, get her one of the organization's long coats. And Keep an eye on her, she is now your responsibility. If you think she's trying anything, kill her."

"Hmph..." Keir looked away from him and look at Axel, "Lucky you eh?"

Axel smirked, "Yep, come on." He lead her out of the main room and back out into the hall.

Once they were out, Keir's eyes went back to their normal hue, and she broke down crying, "Axel, what have I done...?" she asked between sobs as she fell to her knees, "I… I just agreed to kill Tausha! S-she's like a sister to me and I said I would kill her!"

Axel looked down at Keir a little confused and uncomfortable, he didn't know what to say, "Uhh...I'm sure it'll be fine." He gently rubbed her back.

She buried her face in his chest, and continued to cry. She had held the tears back the moment she agreed with Xemnas to kill Tausha. But she just couldn't hold them back any longer.

"Hey, don't cry now. Like I said, everything will be fine and I'm sure your friend won't mind you betraying her or anything." Axel continued to try to comfort her.

After awhile she stopped crying and just sat there resting her head against his chest, "Sorry about that..." she muttered, "I usually don't break down like that..."

He smiled, "It's alright, I kind of know how it feels to have to turn against a friend..." His expression changed to sadness.

Keir hugged him, "I'm sure Roxas will remember you Axel. You two ARE best friends after all."

Axel looked at her almost shocked, "I can't believe you know about that."

"Hey I AM one of the Chosen Ones after all." Keir smiled softly, "And I also know that Roxas will remember you Axel."

Axel couldn't help but smile, "I hope you're right." He began to lead her down the hall. "Come on, let's get you into uniform."

She smiled, quickly forgetting about her agreement on getting rid of Tausha, "It's a good thing black is my favorite color."  
Axel chuckled, "That's good 'cause you'll be wearing it a lot."

Tausha was pacing back and forth in the training room, "So Keir left with Axel, but to where?"

"Most likely at the Organization XIII's Head Quarters." Riku said leaning against a wall.

Tausha almost glared at Riku, but just looking at him made her smile, "Well I guess I knew that... I just don't know how to get there..."

"With more training you'll be able to make darkness portals." He looked her, "That is if you're in the mood to train of course."

"If training will get me closer to finding Keir, then I'm up for it." Tausha looked directly at Riku, "Please tell me what I have to do."

Riku approached Tausha, "To open a dark portal is almost like calling upon your keyblade. All you have to do is think of where you want to go, and you can open a portal to that destination. It takes a lot of control to get it right though, if you do it wrong you'll end up at the wrong destination or even worse, you could get lost in the darkness."

Tausha looked confused and worried, "So how do I create one?"

"Picture it in your mind, then think of where you want it to take you. You should easily be able to create one, it's getting the destination right that's difficult."

Tausha nodded, "Alright, I'll try."

"Try something easy though." Riku said, "Like outside."

"Ok..." Tausha closed her eyes and pictured a tall dark portal then pictured just outside, _'I want the portal to take me outside.'_ Soon a portal formed before her and she opened her eyes, she smiled, "I did it!" She ran over to Riku and grabbed his hand, "Please come with me, that way if I did something wrong you can help me fix it."

Riku smirked, "I would be a moron if I let you go alone." He then led her through the portal holding her close, knowing she didn't like the dark that much.

"It's so dark, how do you know where the exit is?" Tausha stuck her hand out to feel around.

Suddenly light appeared just up ahead of them, "That's how." Riku said.

Tausha smiled and ended up running to the light, when she ran out she looked around and instantly saddened. "This isn't right..."

Riku came out after her and looked around. They were definitely _not_ outside. They were in someone's living room! A 5yr old girl with blonde hair and green eyes was sitting on a sofa with a huge bowl of popcorn on her lap. Her jaw dropped when she saw them walking out of a portal, popcorn falling both from her mouth and hand.

"Whoops..." Tausha said sheepishly.

"MOMMY!" The girl cried jumping off the sofa, popcorn flying everywhere as she ran off, "Some weird looking people appeared through a black hole!!!"

Riku took a hold of Tausha's hand and quickly pulled her into a portal, within seconds they were back at the mansion. "That was close." He teased.

Tausha giggled embarrassed, "I think I should concentrate harder next time."

He smirked, "You think?" he said jokingly, "Do you want to try again?"

Tausha giggled and nodded her head as she closed her eyes to concentrate, "I'll try again as long as you promise to come along."

Riku smiled gently taking her hand, "I promise."

It sent chills down her spine, she was so happy. She pushed that feeling aside and completely concentrated on her destination, _'I'll get it right this time.'_ She opened her eyes and watched a portal begin to appear in front of her. "Here we go..." They stepped into the darkness once again.

This time they were outside, "I DID IT!" Tausha grinned. She was so happy that she hugged Riku.

He chuckled, "Good job, Tausha."

"Alright, let's go to Organization XIII's headquarters now!" Tausha turned around to concentrate again.

Riku stopped her, "You're not ready yet." he said, "It takes a lot more power and energy to go that far. Plus DiZ doesn't want you leaving here yet."

Tausha looked completely disappointed, "Awe, But I want to see Keir now." Her expression quickly changed, she was plotting something. She leaned up against Riku's chest and snuggled up on him, then she brought her hand up and started gently making little circles with her finger on his chest, "Riku? Can't you just take me to the headquarters?"

Riku's face heated up when she did this but he shook his head, "No. You need to stay here...I'm sorry."

Tausha pouted, "Fine, I'm gonna go and ask DiZ why he doesn't want me leaving, cause I think I'm ready."

"It's because you need to stay and help Sora when he awakens." DiZ said

Tausha whirled around. _'I hate it when he does that...'_ "But I want to see Keir. What if she's in trouble!?"

"Organization XIII needs her. They won't harm her. But you on the other hand. They will do whatever it takes to get rid of you." DiZ explained, "That's why you can't go to see your friend."

Tausha went and leaned against a wall, then slid down it until she landed on her butt, she rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes, "Then wake me up when I can see Keir."

Riku sat beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Tausha I'm sorry. But DiZ is right. If you go now they'll kill you, and any hope of helping Keir will be gone." He held her hand, "If anything were to happen to I would never forgive myself..."

Tausha could feel herself blushing again, "I guess I understand. I'll train more so I might actually have a chance at helping Keir."

DiZ nodded, "Good. Sora will be awaking soon. So you need to train while you still have time." and with that he left.

Riku put his arm around Tausha, "We'll help Keir soon. I promise."

"I know, I trust you Riku." Tausha hugged him, "Thank you for all your help so far."

Riku smiled, "You're welcome."


	4. Chapter 4 : Painful Truth

Tausha had just gotten out of bed, and it was like 12:30 pm now. She yawned as she stretched, "Should I really wake up? I was having such a good dream."

"Yeah you should." Riku said as he walked in, "You may be pretty, but you're laziest person I ever met." he smirked, "You're worse then Sora, which is hard to believe."

Tausha giggled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "I wouldn't deny it." She stood up slowly, "So what's on the agenda for today, do I get to save Keir?"

"Organization XIII just sent two members to the fake Twilight Town to stop Roxas from becoming one with Sora." Riku explained, 'DiZ needs us to keep them away from Roxas." he smirked, "But we can't do anything until you get dressed. Unless you want to fight Nobodies in THAT." he pointed at her pj's

Tausha glanced at herself then blushed wildly, "Oh my gosh!" She ripped the blanket off the bed and covered herself up, Riku had just seen her in a cute pair of bright blue and yellow boy underwear and a small white tank top. "I can't believe you just stood there and didn't say anything!" She nudged him out of her room, "I'll get dressed and be out in a minute..." Her cheeks were still bright red.

Riku grinned, "What? You mean I can't watch?"

Tausha shut the door on him and giggled, "No!"

He just chuckled before leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

A few minutes past and Tausha joined Riku, dressed and ready to go, "Alright, so who's butt do we kick first?"

"One of them is Axel, as for the other we don't know yet." Riku said as he opened a darkness portal, "One of them is running after Roxas right now."

Tausha stood her ground, "It's Keir isn't it?" She took a small step back, "You don't really expect me to fight her, do you?"

"Like I said, we're not sure if it is her." Riku sighed, "Look you don't have to fight her. If we're lucky we might be able to convince her to come back. But first we have to make sure that Roxas is fine, otherwise Sora won't wake up."

She smiled, "You're right, I might be able to talk to her." She ran up to Riku and locked arms with him. "Let's go!" She pulled him into the portal.

"Roxas! No! Wait!" Keir running after him blonde-haired teen

Roxas made it to the gate and, dusks appeared around him. He glared before taking out the keyblade, using it to unlock the gate. He pushed it open ran into the mansion and disappeared inside.

Keir growled in frustration, and ran past the gate, but right as she did, Riku and Tausha came of a darkness portal. Keir skidded to a stop when she saw her best friend. She smiled, "Taush--!" Keir quickly covered her mouth with her hand, quickly shutting up.

**Flashback**

_"What do you want me to do?" Keir asked._

_"I want you to get rid of the other Chosen One..." _

_"Fine..."_

**End Flashback**

Keir turned back around, and ran into the mansion. If Tausha sees her then Keir would _have_ to kill her. And that was something she was not about to do.

"Taush--!"

Tausha's eyes widen and she whirled around, "Keir!?" by the time she looked, Keir was nowhere in sight.

Riku's keyblade appeared in his hand as the dusks jumped at them, "Tausha, go after Roxas. Make sure he gets to Sora. I'll handle to nobodies."

Tausha blinked then snapped out of it, "R-right!" and ran towards the mansion,_'lease be in there Keir!'_

"Roxas! Stop already!"

Roxas ran up some stairs and stopped to look at Keir still on the first floor, he leaned over a balcony, "No! Something about you just isn't right!" He turned and ran into a room, slamming the door behind him.

Keir growled in frustration before running up the stairs after him. She went to open the door but only to find that it was locked, "Roxas open the door!" she yelled as she hammered on the door.

Roxas glared at the door and didn't answer Keir, he turned and examined the room. The walls were covered in shelves full of books and there was a table in the center of the room with a weird marking on it. He walked up to the table and picked up a crayon then he drew on the marking, connecting some of the lines.

Soon the floor glowed brightly. Roxas quickly ran to the wall as it vanished, revealing a lower room.

Keir stopped and closed her eyes. 'I want into the room' When she opened her eyes a portal of darkness was before her and she ran through. Keir was now in the room "Roxas..." but he was already heading through a door in the new lower level of the room.

Keir jumped down to the lower level and ran into the room after him, "Will you stop--" she froze in mid-sentence when she saw him trashing the computer with his keyblade, "Roxas!" she ran over and grabbed a hold of his keyblade, "Stop it!"

Roxas glared at her, "No! This thing ruined...everything." He looked really depressed.  
"Yeah but destroying it isn't going to help either!" She shoved him away from the damaged computer, "You need to calm down."

"Calm down? You and Axel are after me for I don't know what! And I just found out that what I thought was really my life...was all just a lie." Roxas took a step away from Keir then they both heard a door slid open to their left.

Both of them looked at the door but Roxas bolted for it, running away from Keir once again.

"Ack! Not again!" She ran after him _again_, "Will you stop running away from me already!"

He stopped in the next room and turned to face Keir, "Back there I was able to remember some things and I now know just who you are." His keyblade appeared in his hand, "Betrayer..." He whispered the word then jumped back, "I won't go with you!"

Keir winced at the word 'Betrayer', "Roxas..." she took a step toward him, "Please, I don't want to fight."

Roxas relaxed and let his keyblade rest at his side, "Then turn around and walk away..."

Her shoulders slumped down, "I... I can't do that..." she looked away, "Look... I don't know much about the stupid prophecy about me being the Betrayer and all... so please don't force me to fight you. I'm just here to help Axel, okay?"

"But Axel isn't even here, he wouldn't even know if you just walked away. Just tell him you lost me."

"Dammit Roxas I can't!" Keir yelled, "Why can't you stop being damn stubborn and just come with us!?"

Roxas lifted his keyblade and readied himself for an attack, "I said no."

Keir punched the wall in frustration, "Why--!?" she was cut off as what looked like a huge snake-like heartless appeared out of the wall right where she had punched, "Wha!?" It looked at Roxas before hissing.

Roxas looked completely shocked and horrified, "...What is that?"

Keir's expression matched his, "I don't know!" The snake heartless coiled up, and lunged, attacking Roxas.

Roxas dodged the first attack and slashed his keyblade at the creature, pretty soon Roxas started wailing on the thing, slice after slice until finally the creature was defeated. He looked at Keir and glared, "You! It didn't once glace at you! You summoned it to attack me!" Roxas charged at Keir.

"Roxas, no!" Ninja's Rose appeared in her hand, "It was an accident!" she tried to explained as she held up her keyblade, blocking his attack.

Roxas jumped back, "Liar!" He attacked her once again.

She rolled out of the way, "I'm not lying!" Just as she spoke Roxas nailed her, he hit Keir right in her side causing her to slam into the wall. At that very moment Axel appeared from a dark portal, he was able to watch Keir hit the wall.

Axel glared at Roxas, "What are you doing Roxas!?" He seemed a bit angrier than usual.

Keir held her side with one hand, wincing in pain. She looked down at her now bleeding wound, "Owe..." she mumbled as she slowly picked herself up.

Axel glanced at Keir, "Stay down Keir! I don't want you to get hurt!" He then turned his attention to Roxas, "I guess I'll have to use force."

Soon a wall of fire lit up around Roxas and Axel. Keir was stuck on the outside, she could her them fighting on the inside but it was way too difficult to tell who had the upper hand. After a few minutes past the wall of fire finally disappeared and Keir watched as Axel hit the floor hard.

"Axel!" Keir quickly went to his side, kneeling down beside him.

He smiled sadly, "I'm alright Keir..." He got to his feet and looked at Roxas as a dark portal appeared behind him. Axel slowly backed into with Keir clutching his side and helping him stand, "This won't be the last time we see each other Roxas, I'll be seeing you later buddy..."

Tausha ran through the door, just barely catching sight of Kier as she disappeared, "Keir wait!"

"Sis?" Keir managed to get a quick glance at her friend before vanishing.

Tausha stood like a statue and just stared at the open space where the portal used to be, "She was right there...and I just missed her." she glanced over at Roxas and just caught the back of him as he excited through another door, "So I guess Roxas is gonna find Sora now." She turned around and left the way she came, "I wasn't even needed here, I only came to see Keir walk away..."


	5. Chapter 5 : New Friends

Tausha was back in the room with the computer Roxas had destroyed. She found a wall and slowly fell back against it, sliding down till she found herself sitting on the floor. She leaned forward completely disappointed, "Why couldn't I have made it just a few moments earlier, then I might have caught you Keir."

Riku walked in and saw how sad she looked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Tausha lifted her gaze to greet Riku, "I missed her, I barely even got to see Keir."

He sat beside her, putting a comforting arm around her, "I'm sorry, Tausha. But you still might have a chance to see her again."

Tausha turned to stare at him, "Really? Is she still close by?"

"DiZ wants you to travel with Sora once he wakes up. Organization XIII will most likely encounter Sora a few times." Riku explained, "So that means you'll still have a chance to help Keir."

Tausha's face almost instantly brightened with a smile, "Oh my gosh! You're right!" She slipped her arms around Riku's chest and hugged him.

Riku smiled and hugged her in return, "You better get going soon then. Sora is going to wake up anytime now."

Tausha nodded and smiled, "You're right, I should go and wait for him outside of the train station."

"And knowing him, he'll let you join him no problem." Riku smirked.

Tausha grinned as she got to her feet, pulling Riku up with her, "I hope you're right." She gave him another light hug before getting ready to step away but instead a thought crossed her mind, "Wait, will I still get to see you? Can't you come and help Sora too?"

Riku shook his head, "Not for awhile, no. But don't worry, I will check up on you." He grinned, "Otherwise you might go crazy having to deal with both Sora and his friends."

Tausha giggled, "Do you promise?"

He nodded, "I promise."

Tausha smiled even brighter, "Thanks Riku." She stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, then started to step away, "Now don't forget your promise." She turned and began to make her way out of the mansion and towards the train station.

Tausha sighed in boredom, leaning up against a wall of the train station, as she waited for Sora, Donald, and Goofy. She had been waiting a good 20-minutes and was starting to get a little impatient, "It doesn't take them THIS long to get here does it?"

Right as she said that, the threesome had _finally_ made their way there, "About time!" She said to them with a slight smirk.

Sora blinked in confusion, "You were waiting for us? Do we even know each other?"

Donald jumped in front of Sora and yelled at her, "Yeah! Who are you supposed to be?"

Tausha looked at the ground for a moment, "Well...I? Umm..." She tried to think about how she was going to explain herself when a bunch of nobodies made their appearance, getting ready to attack everyone. Tausha quickly had White Midnight appear in her hand, and readied herself to fight.

Sora's jaw dropped when he saw that she had a keyblade, "You have a keyblade too!?"

Tausha grinned and rubbed the back of her neck, "...Yeah, I'll try and explain that later, for now why don't I just help you out?"

As she spoke, the nobodies began to surround everyone.

"Then help us out already!" Donald snapped at her again before raising his staff, ready for battle.

"Alright, geez!" She snapped back. She went back to her battle stance and held her keyblade before her, "I'll watch your back Sora." She winked at him before leaping at the first nobody in her path, killing it with one sweeping blow.

Sora nodded at Tausha before rushing forward, and slashing at a random nobody, making quick work of it.

Donald and Goofy didn't hesitate either, Donald unleashing a bunch of lightening bolts while Goofy barreled through the nobodies with his shield.

The group battled like this for a while, and just as it looked like they won, more nobodies appeared, and the number of them was easily over twice of the first encounter.

"This… isn't good…" Tausha murmured.

"There's too many!" Donald fell on his rear completely exhausted.

"Yeah! They just keep comin' back." Goofy took a step back as three more surrounded him.

Tausha backed up and leaned against Sora's back, breathing heavily, "I don't know how much longer I can last."

Sora managed to kill a nobody that got too close, only to have two appear in its place, "This… is… crazy…!" he said in between pants.

One of the nobodies sprang at Sora, who held his keyblade up in a desperate attempt to block the oncoming attack.

Just mere seconds before the nobody could do any harm, a certain mouse jumped down and killed it with one hit of his keyblade. He quickly went after the rest, destroying them left and right with ease.

"It's the King!" Both Donald and Goofy yelled happily while running up to him.

"What great timing." Tausha blew her bangs out of her face and stood staring at Mickey while her keyblade vanished.

Mickey quickly did a shushing jester, "Shh!" he whispered, weary of enemy spies, "You guys need to get out of Twilight Town as soon as possible." He handed Sora a pouch of munny, "Here. The train knows the way. And take her with you." he said, pointing at Tausha. And with that he ran off.

Tausha smiled, "Awe really, I'm welcome to come?"

Donald glared at her, "Only because the King says so."

"Come on Donald, be nice she helped us out after all." Goofy walked up to Tausha and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for the help...ummm? Gwarsh, we don't even know your name."

She smiled, "My name's Tausha but I already know all of you so we should probably get going." She turned to head for the doors of the train station.

Sora blinked, "You already knew our names?"

_'Eh crap._ Tausha turned back around and smiled sheepishly, "Heheh… Yeah. But I'll explain that on the train, so come on."

Donald continued to glare as they all headed for the train.

Tausha looked at Donald, "I wish you'd stop looking at me like that, I'm really nice, I promise." She grinned.

"We'll see, I'll bet you're just going to slow us down." Donald grunted as he watched Tausha shrug her shoulders and take a step into the train.

Right as Sora was about to get on the train, Hayner, Pence, and Ollete ran over, "Wait!"

"Huh?" Sora turn around, "Hey what's up?"

"We wanted to see you off." Ollete said.

Pence nodded, "It felt like the right thing to do."

"Really? Thanks guys!" Sora smiled.

"Hey Sora, you sure we haven't met before?" Hayner asked.

Sora thought for a moment then nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

Hayner smiled and shrugged, "I dunno."

Sora smiled back at the trio, then for some strange reason a few tears rolled down his cheeks, "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Ollete asked slightly worried.

"Uh. Um." He stuttered as he whipped the tears away, "Yeah… Don't know where that came from."

Pence and Ollete nodded while Hayner rolled his eyes, "Pull it together, man!"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly, "Sora, hurry up!" Donald yelled, already in the train.

"Well, bye now!" Sora waved at the trio then ran back to the train and went inside.

The doors closed behind him and the train started to move. Hayner, Pence, and Ollete ran over and waved one last goodbye as the train rode off.

Tausha leaned back in her seat and yawned, "Oh my goodness I'm warn out, wake me when we get... where ever we're going."

"Oh no you don't!" Donald snapped, "You still haven't told us why you have a keyblade."

"Yeah, or how you know all of us." Goofy nodded.

Sora sat across from her, "You said you would explain everything, remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Tausha grinned sheepishly, "Well, I'm not really sure why I have a keyblade, I was told it's because I'm one of the chosen..." Tausha continued to explain about the Heroine and Betrayer. "...So now I have to travel with you to find the betrayer, but really she's my best friend Keir and I know she would never really do anything bad."

Donald glared once again, "How do we know you're not the Betrayer?"

Tausha shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I'll just have to prove it to you. I promise to fight my hardest and help you guys out. I just really hope we find Keir along the way."

Sora smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find your friend."

"Yeah, and it's always nice to have extra help." Goofy chuckled.

Donald just crossed his arms and growled.

Tausha giggled at him as she felt the train starting to slow down. She stood from her seat and looked out the window, "Wow, look at that, we're coming up to a huge tower."

When the train went to a stop, the doors opened. Once they all got out the train disappeared, "Heheh there goes our ride…" Sora sighed.

Tausha blinked when she saw what looked like a huge fat cat peeking in the front doors of the tower, "Who's he…?"

Sora saw him too, "Uh what are you doing?"

"Heheheh I've sent some of my lackeys inside, to see if the master of this here tower is as big and tough as they say." The cat said, "Word is he's a real strong sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See it don't matter how tough he is—Once he's a heartless, he'll do as I'll say!"

Donald jumped, "A heartless!?"

"That's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness from folks' hearts. Why with so many heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since I'd got me a debt to pay. I'm goin' to a bunch of different worlds, buildin' an army special for her." The cat explained, "Why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway?" He did a shooing jester at them, "Go on scram! I'm behind schedule as it is."

"You outta find something nicer to do." Goofy said.

"Hah says who?" The cat finally turned around to look at them, "Wha…AAAH! It's you!"

"Pete!?" Donald and Goofy yelled at the same time.

"What are you two nimrods doing here!?" Pete demanded.

"What are **YOU** doing here!?" Donald shot back.

"You guys know him?" Sora asked, clearly confused.

"Gwarsh Pete has been causing trouble for ages." Goofy said, "His majesty banished him to another damnation a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped."

"So you wanna know huh?" Pete smirked, "Well Maleficent, busted me out, that's who! And now your world-- no, no, ALL the worlds will be ruled by yours truly!" he exclaimed pointing at himself, "Cuzz Maleficent is gonna help me conquer them."

Sora smirked, "Maleficent, huh?" He looked at Donald and Goofy and the three of them snickered.

Pete looked annoyed, "What are you three laughing at? Why, Maleficent is so powerful she--"

"She's toast!" Sora interrupted.

"Sorry but Maleficent can't help ya'." Goofy added.

"What are you taking about… Wait so you're the ones that did it!" Pete yelled.

Sora put his hands behind his head, "We may of had something to do with it."

"Grrrrr… Heartless Squad! Round up!" Dozens of heartless suddenly appeared at Pete's command.

"Great, more bad guys..." Tausha's Keyblade appeared in her hand, "Mind if we finish this fast?" She lifted her key blade high then slammed it hard against the ground, within moments bright flashes of light started to shoot up from the ground.

The heartless that surrounded them disintegrated and Tausha lifted her keyblade and pointed it at Pete, "You wanna go next?"

Pete fumed, "Just you wait! No one, and I do mean no one! Messes with the Mighty Pete!"

Sora rolled his eyes, "Okay 'Mighty' Pete. Just who lives in this tower anyways?"

"So you don't know, eh? Why it's old Yen Sid. Though he's probably a heartless by now!"

"Master Yen Sid lives here?!" Donald ran into the tower.

Sora blinked, "Who?"

"Master Yen Sid was the Kings Teacher!" Goofy explained.

Sora's eyes widen, "Wow sounds powerful!" He grabbed Tausha's hand, "Let's go see him!" and ran toward the tower.

Tausha let Sora pull her with him into the tower, they stopped right behind Donald and Goofy.

Pete's jaw dropped when they all ran past him and into the tower. He growled and begun to throw a tantrum, yelling and stomping his feet in anger.


End file.
